


An Angel's Werewolf

by Siobhan89



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Beta Scott McCall, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Stiles Stilinski's Parents, Cute Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Original Female Character(s), M/M, Scott acts like an ass, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan89/pseuds/Siobhan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angel of nature are connected to every tree, lake, river, rock, season, and weather. They control the weather with their emotions, are able to talk mentally with any creature and understand anything and everything when they touch an object. It's very hard to hide a gift when you are very self-conscious of yourself, shy, not very out spoken and an introvert. His dad's are very outgoing and not afraid to hide anything. When they move to Beacon Hill's for a new start from Chicago, Illinois after he got beaten up by bullies. He's afraid of everything, even sometimes his own shadow. </p><p>An Alpha Werewolf has a mate. The wold picks and the human has to learn to love that person. Derek Hale hasn't found his mate yet, but when a smell of Roses, Chocolate, and Honey enters Beacon Hill's, his wolf picked that person as his mate. He finds this person in the awkward, shy, self-conscious and introvert boy named Stiles Winchester. </p><p>It's not easy being different and shy, it's not an easy combination; even when your parents are outgoing and try to make you more comfortable outgoing.</p><p>This is boyxboy, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SIMPLE AS THAT!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles never liked moving; never has and never will. He knows that his Papa was moving them so his Daddy wouldn't kill the bullies that beat him up. Oh yea, he isn't very popular and everyone likes to pick on him. Well they took it a bit to far, well he did deserve it. He refused to do their homework so I guess he needed to be punished some how. When he got home his Daddy saw red and threatened the school the next day to sue them; less just say it didn't get better,it got worse. They'd punch him the the stomach, trip him in the hallway into the lockers, steal his cloths and make him wear very revealing women's clothing or pick and prod at his insecurities. His dad wasn't so happy when he found out.

Now, Stiles found himself in the back of his Daddy's Impala driving to Beacon Hill's California. He was wearing his favorite black skinny jeans, his Daddy's old AC/DC black workout shirt, a red and white checkered flannel shirt that was a bit baggy on him and his red high top converse sneakers. He sat in the middle seat in the back and listened to his Papa scold his Daddy on his lack of control. 

"Cas, I will not stay in a town that allows bullying." Stiles smiled and lent back against the seat.

"I love you guys." He mumbled before he fell asleep. His Papa and Daddy smiled. His Daddy turned back to the road as they traveled to Beacon Hill's. They were going to drive for the Day and a half that it took to reach Beacon Hill's. 

**10 hours later; Grant,NE**

Stiles groaned as he stretched his sore muscles as he woke up. He noticed that the Impala had stopped and he wondered if his Daddy got pulled over for speeding again. 

"Papa, did Daddy get pulled over again?" His Papa laughed quietly and reached back to ruffle his hair. Stiles pouted but smiled afterwards anyway.

"No, baby. We just stopped for gas and some food. Daddy got you curl fries and a peanut butter and banana smoothie. Stiles smiled very widely and made grabby hand for his food. His Papa laughed and handed him his food. His Daddy got back into the car and they started off once more. 

"Baby, you start school in two days. Is that okay or do you want to wait?" Stiles thought while he ate; he didn't really want to go to school, like at all, but he might as well face the music. 

"I'll go to school. I might as well face the music. . ." Stiles trailed off for a bit a became quiet for a while. "Daddy, Papa. . . I'm just scared." His Daddy and Papa looked back at him with sad smiles. 

"We know baby, That's why we're starting over in a new town." Stiles smiled and nodded.

"How much longer until we get to our new home?" His Papa looked at his watch and chuckled.

" 17 Hours baby, get some more sleep. We know you haven't been sleeping well because of those boys." Stiles smiled and nodded. Stiles closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. 

"I'm worried Dean." 

"Castiel, he'll be fine at this new school. I know the principal, and she doesn't take lightly to bullying." Castiel nodded and lent his head on the head rest and fell asleep to the sound of the Impala purring and with his hand entwined with Deans. Dean smiled lovingly at his two angles sleeping. He wished nothing bad would ever happen again to them. He sighed as he looked back to the road and drove a little over the speed limit to reach their new home sooner.

**17 Hours late; Beacon Hill's, CA; Winchester house.**

Stiles woke up to his Papa Castiel lightly shaking him. He groaned and swatted at the hand playfully, earning him a soft chuckle.

"Baby we're here." Stiles yawned and stretched. He unbuckled and got out of the car, sighing as he saw the normal 2 story house in the lights of the Impala since it was about midnight in Beacon Hill's. 

"I don't know. I don't really like it." Castiel smiled sadly and Stiles and kissed him on the forehead. 

"I know baby, but you're gonna be okay. Alright?" Stiles nodded and walked into the house, he easily found the stairs, they were right in front of the door, and walked up to the second floor. He walked into the first room he saw and sat on the bed. After 2 minutes jumping on the bed he yelled for his Dad.

"Daddy!?" He yelled. His dad walked up the stairs slowly, knowing nothing was really wrong and into Stiles' room. He smiled when he saw Stiles swinging his legs back and forth while sitting on the bed and looking around. 

"Yes Rose?" Stiles looked over at him and smiled at the cute nickname Dean had given him when he was 2 years old.

"How come this room is already made and stuff?" Dean chuckled down at Stiles and sat down next to him.

"I asked an old friend to help make sure the house was livable before we moved down here." Stiles looked at him in confusion.

" But we only started moving two days ago?" Dean at least had the balls to look sheepish.

" I decided we should move two weeks ago after you came home beaten to a pulp. I couldn't stand looking at you sad and hurt and not sleeping. I wanted you safe." Stiles smiled and hugged Dean. Dean hugged back and looked around the room.

" I like the room, I'm kinda surprised, I never thought she would do this to the room." Stiles smiled and looked around the room.

" I like the room, I feel safe and myself." Dean smiled and kissed the top of Stiles head and left to go unpack the rest of the boxes. Stiles smiled and laid down on his fluffy as a cloud bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. New School and New Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't be invisible to a town that attracts the Supernatural, Can you?

It was two days after they arrived in Beacon Hill's and Stiles was nervous. His Uncle Sam allowed him to drive his BMW Z4 series to school,he felt very nervous because now everyone will be staring after school. He sighed as he pulled up to the school just as the first period began. He parked and locked the car as he walked silently into the school and to the office. He got his schedule and said Hi to the Principal who wa a dear friend of his families and walked to his first class, Chemistry. He nicked twice and walked in.

" Excuse me, is this Mr. Harris' room?" He cringed lightly as he spoke since his voice was so weak and innocent to his ears. The young teacher up front nodded and motioned for him to come in. As he did, he felt himself blush at the staring he got. He wore tight brown skinny jean, black converse sneakers, a white almost see through t-shirt and his light jean jacket form his aunt. He was also wearing two black wrist band on his left wrist, a gold watch on his right and had his ray-bands hanging from the front of his shirt. 

"Yes, are you the new kid, umm. . ."

"You can just call me Stiles, Mr. Harris." Stiles smiled and Mr. Harris nodded and pointed to an empty seat next to good attractive man. Stiles smiled when he realized it was his good friend Jackson from when he was little. 

"Hey Jax." Jackson smiled and gleamed up at Stiles.

"Hey Red." Stiles blushed when he heard Jackson say his childhood nickname that was given to him by Jackson and his Daddy.

"I can't believe you remember that name." Stiles smiled sadly at Jackson and Jackson smiled back sadly was well.

"How could I not remember, I used to scream and my step-parents that I wanted my Rose back." Stiles laughed and he felt Jackson wipe away a tear that had fallen. 

"I missed you Jax. It got worse after you left, ya now. They all blamed me for you leaving." Jackson nodded and looked up at the clock as the bell rang. 

"What's your next class?" Stiles looked down at his schedule and shrugged.

"AP Arts, then English, American Studies, Health and then AP Latin. You?"

" AP Arts, American Studies, Health, and AP French. We only have three classes together." Jackson pouted and it made Stiles giggle a little. Jackson then showed Stiles to their AP Art class.

"Hello, sorry we're late Madame Fluer. I was just showing Stiles here where the class room was." Jackson smiled and Stiles giggled. Madame Fluer was a beautiful women with black hair, old Tomboy clothing and paint already everywhere.

"It's nice to meet you Stiles." Her French accent made it hard to understand for some people but for Stiles it was easy to understand. He smiled and shook her hand before he sat next to Jackson in the middle near a window. He glanced out a saw four boys outside. He tapped Jackson on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Who are they?" He asked. He saw Jackson's jaw clench and instantly gulped. Jackson noticed Stiles' uneasiness and took calming breaths so he wouldn't accidentally scare anyone.

"They're in our Health class. They're the most egotistic, self centered bastards that believe they can get what ever they want when ever they want it." Stiles nodded and turned back to Madame Fluer as she explained about their partner projects they were going to do. Stiles smiled as she paired him up with Jackson.

"We're partners Jax." Stiles smiled innocently and Jackson smiled back. Just then the bell rang and they headed to Health. Jackson frowned and pulled Stiles to the back and near the window, Stiles sitting next to the window and Jackson next to him. A random girl sat in front of Stiles, so Jackson didn't have to worry about him being ogled at by the four boys he saw. 

By the end of the day Stiles was a little strung out from the attention from random people who would just stare at him when he was talking or laughing with Jackson. He was a little sick of it and wanted it to stop. When both he and Jackson exited school and to the parking lot, they were parked next to each other, which earned them a good laugh when they noticed. 

"God that's awesome, I never noticed your car Jax." Jackson wiped away a fake tear and settled down a little. 

" I should have noticed that stupid BMW your dad bought you. It fits you Red. . . " Jackson didn't get to finish when a shadow fell over them, Stiles blinked at turned around to come face to face with a very muscular chest. 

"Hello gorgeous." 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' bed: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/25/3b/07/253b07a73f0a65aa40f2e9f2d11f27d1.jpg
> 
> New Home: https://www.thehouseplanshop.com/userfiles/photos/large/4492751834750646d73fe8.jpg
> 
> Derek: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-teen-wolf/images/0/08/Derek_Hale_Season_3.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20150728152822
> 
> Stiles: http://s9.favim.com/orig/130823/boy-cute-dylan-ox27brien-stiles-stilinski-Favim.com-873381.jpg
> 
> Dean Winchester: http://orig11.deviantart.net/b190/f/2016/078/8/e/no_returns___dean_winchester_x_reader___by_tonystarks_girl-d9vptxu.jpg
> 
> Castiel: http://images.forwallpaper.com/files/thumbs/preview/20/205068__misha-collins-misha-collins-castiel-an-actor-cascades-dark-supernatural-supernatural_p.jpg
> 
> Sam Winchester: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/03/54/9b/03549bb3ff4565b5ec83c263b2eb2d9d.jpg
> 
> Lillian Rose-Winchester: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/79/da/f2/79daf2650ed9e6e51a7caef64d4fb8d7.jpg


End file.
